Apparatus of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. patent utilized heat obtained from solar radiation or other sources to effect evaporation of a body of water into a chamber internally of an upwardly converging dome removably secured to an open pot within which the body of water is stored. The water vapor in the dome enclosed chamber condenses on the inner surface of the dome and is collected within a trough at the lower edge of the dome to not only supply distillate to a receiver vessel but to dehumidify the chamber by removal of the distillate in order to maintain the evaporation process continuous. The upper apex portion of the dome is closed by a removable plug to seal the chamber while the apparatus is in operation as a distiller and to permit the charging of the apparatus with water through the upper apex by insertion of a funnel as well as to enable use of the apparatus as a rain catcher by inverting the dome. During use of the apparatus as a distiller, the rate of evaporation is rather low at times because of low temperature differentials and the low rate at which condensate is collected to dehumidify the evaporation chamber.
The removal of steam or water vapor through a conduit from the top of a dome-like container in a distilling apparatus is already well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 698,958 to Jester. The dome-like container or kettle disclosed in the Jester patent, does not, however, have internal condensate collecting means from which condensate is withdrawn independently of the top of the kettle and does not even suggest formation of condensate within the kettle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,000 to Chaconas discloses a distilling apparatus wherein vapor condensing tubes are formed with spherical enlargements for the express purpose of increasing the heat transfer surface area of such conduits through which all of the vapor is conducted from the evaporation chamber. Such an arrangement in a distilling apparatus is substantially different from the type disclosed in my prior U.S. patent wherein primary condensation occurs within the dome enclosing the evaporation chamber directly above the body of liquid from which vapor evolves.
It is an important object of the present invention is to improve operation of the apparatus disclosed in my prior U.S. patent aforementioned as a distiller, without adversely affecting its rain catching and water charging capabilities.
An additional object in accordance with the foregoing object is to enhance evaporation within the dome of the apparatus disclosed in my prior U.S. patent.